I Want To Be With You
by lightbeyondpraise
Summary: Sam Evans, months after his break up with Quinn. First few chapters are composed of Sam's thoughts and flashbacks, and then present days with Quinn. Chapter 8 is up! :D
1. I Thought You Did

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and it's characters.**

**Sam's POV**

**This is supposed to be a one-shot, but I'm thinking about continuing this story depending on how you guys would review it.**

**Summary: Sam's thoughts months after their break up, plus a cute little flashback. :)**

* * *

><p><em>I want to be with you, Sam.<em>

It's been months now. Why do these words keep on haunting me still? She wanted to be with me… No. I've already told her this, people think I'm dumb, but I'm not, at least not about her. Like my mom always said, if you love someone, you'd be able to sense what they need, what they want, and what they feel. That sentence? I can't sense it. I wanted to believe in it, but… I mean, come on, just 3 weeks after she told me those words, she got back with the guy she cheated me with. She moved on that fast. Did she really want to be with me? The real question is, did she ever love me?

What about me? Did I love her? Yes. I loved her with all my heart. The first time we ever spoke to each other, I immediately felt the connection. When I transferred to McKinley, I wanted to be this cool all around guy, but when I was around her, I never felt so comfortable, I was just me, the goofy, clumsy, sensitive me. We've began dating ever since our first date, but then I learned that we weren't really officially dating. I tried to do anything to get to what I think is her standards. I worked out a lot, I tried to stop myself from doing impressions and the Na'vi, which was really hard, I worked hard to win back my quarterback position, and I proposed to her, with all my sincere promises. She didn't accept it at first, but after I helped to stand up for Kurt, she accepted it. She made me the happiest and the luckiest guy on Earth.

She had noticed that I've changed. She talked to me 3 days after we became official.

"_Sam, I need to talk to you.", she approached me by my locker._

_I was horrified, "Quinn, I… Please don't break up wih me, I promised you that I'll make you feel…", she placed a kiss on my lips to make me stop talking._

_She giggled, "Sam, I'm not gonna break up with you. If anyone should do it, you'd be the one, because you've been such a wonderful boyfriend and I'd never think about breaking up with you."_

"_Oh.", I think I blushed or did something that made her laugh._

"_But don't do that to me, ok?", she was still laughing, but she was serious._

_I took her hand and kissed it, "Why would I? You are the most amazing person I've ever met and I love you."_

_She placed a hand on my cheek, "Well, good,", she pulled me closer, "because, I love you, too.", she kissed me, again, but now with more passion._

_Once we pulled away, I asked her, "So, what did you want to talk about, again?"_

"_So, you want to talk to me more than to kiss me all free period long?", she pouted._

"_Well, if that's what you want.", I began to come closer, but she placed a finger on my lips._

_She laughed, "Sam, I'm kidding."_

_Now I was the one who pouted._

"_Well, I really need to talk to you.", she looked me in the eye._

_I smiled at her, "Well, then, what is it?"_

_She sighed ,"I've noticed that you've… changed.", she noticed my confused expression, "I know that you think that you need to be "the guy", because you're dating the head cheerleader, but I don't want you to be. I mean, you're already the perfect guy for me, the real you. I fell in love with this guy who speaks Na'vi, who tells these bad jokes, who does these, umm, interesting impressions, and who I think is cute in every angle. I want those things back, because, even though they're quite annoying to others, it's not to me. You promised to make me feel proud, right? Well, changing yourself doesn't make me feel proud. What makes me feel proud is you are this unique, responsible, caring, and lovable person, who loves me."_

_I smiled, I felt like I've just been set free to fly or something, "Thank you, Quinn. I just thought that that's what you wanted. You should know that I'm willing to change anything for you, because you are the girl of my dreams and I can't let you go."_

"_Don't ever change. You're also the guy that I've always been wanting to have.", she kissed the tip of my nose._

"_So, you like my dorky side, huh?", I joked._

"_Yeah, you're such a dork, but I do love that about you.", she laughed._

"_Oh, well, Nga yawne lu oer."_

"_Nga yawne lu oer, too.", she replied. She laughed at my expression, which I thought was shocked._

"_Do you know what that means?", I asked._

"_I love you.", she smiled._

_I was so amused, "How did you know that?"_

"_I just had a feeling that you'd say that… to me, of course.", she proudly told me._

"_No, I think you looked that up in the net or something.", I joked._

_She grabbed something in her bag, a book, "Or maybe I searched it in a English-Na'vi dictionary.", she was flipping the pages in front of my face._

_The limited edition dictionary, I've always wanted one of those, but once I got to the stores, they're all long gone. I guess I was too busy "changing" myself._

"_I thought about giving you this as a gift, but then I just thought about something right now. What if I'll keep this to make you feel jealous of me or…", she wore this daring look on her face, "catch me if you can!", she ran across the hallway._

_I laughed and chased her, "Good thing it's free period Ms. Fabray or else someone might confiscate that and will luckily give it to me!"_

"_Like that will happen!", she laughed._

_I grabbed her by the waist and spun her around as she was trying to free herself and run again. A teacher saw us running along the corridor and gave us detention for the whole week. Good thing that the teacher who was supposed to watch us was the same teacher who always goes to the cafeteria during his detention times. Quinn and I just snuck out of the classroom, went to the janitor's closet, and kissed all week. Yeah, detention with your girlfriend isn't that bad, in fact, it's really good._

We were undeniably a happy couple. I really don't know why she cheated on me. I need to know, but why would I bother? I'm dating Santana and she's dating… Finn. Even just thinking about his name makes me feel mad. I thought I was his friend.

I thought that she loved me.

She told me that she loved me as I am.

She told me that she wants to be with me.

I need to move on.

But, how?


	2. Weekend Thoughts

**Author's Note: I'm planning on just working on Sam's thoughts and flashbacks for a few chapters. Don't worry, his plans of moving on will come into action soon. Oh, and a present day Quinn. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor it's characters.**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Saturday mornings, I'd usually greet or be greeted by a text message or a call from her. She'd tell me that she loves me, that she wants to see me. We'd usually go to the park for a picnic, then watch a movie...<p>

My thoughts were bothered by my beeping cellphone. A message from my new girlfriend, who I should be thinking about in Saturday mornings. Not just Saturday mornings, but all the time. Instead, who was I thinking about? Yes, HER.

I read the message.

"_Hey Trouty Mouth. Buy a pizza for me and ma lovely friend Britt here at ma hauz, now. Don't keep uz waitin, we might even ask ya to join uz. Yeah, and bring some drinkz 2."_

Well, good morning to you, too. I'm really getting tired of Santana treating me like a slave just because I'm this loyal, trustworthy person. Oh, and for the mouth jokes! I'm really not that sensitive when it comes to people teasing me about my mouth, but her teasing is way worse than all the people who teased me before altogether.

I'm not in the mood to tell her, again, that I don't like that way she's treating me. Though, I had to reply.

"_Can't, I feel kinda sick right now. Oh, and remember what I told you about the mouth jokes? Yes, THEY HAVE TO END."_

I didn't lie about the sick part, because I'm really sick, sick of her. I have all these reasons to break up with her, but there is just one reason not to. Being with Santana helps me show to _her_ that I'm doing fine, that I've chosen the right person to be with after our break up.

I tried to love Santana. I really tried to, but I can't. Not because she's not a lovable person, but because there are these feelings that I have for _her_ still.

Now, my head is aching. Need to get back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning. I literally got sick yesterday. Does a text message telling a person that you're sick really make you sick? Anyway, my mom gave me vitamins and made me sleep all day. I guess it worked.<p>

I stood up, took a shower, and went down to eat breakfast.

"Morning mom, dad, siblings.", I greeted them.

"We've got names you know?", my 13 year old sister, Stacy, told me.

"Yeah, and I'm Steven!", my 6 year old brother, Steven, added.

We all laughed and I playfully messed Steven's hair.

"Hey!", he whined, "Oh! When is Quinn gonna visit? I miss her…"

Everyone in the room looked at me like I was going to get mad or something. No one spoke about her ever since I told them that we've broke up, but I guess Steven wasn't there.

"Steven, why don't you go and fix your bed. I think I have a special treat for you if you do.", my mom distracted him.

"Yey! Special treat!", he joyfully ran towards the living room.

My mom held my hand, "I guess he didn't know about me and… Quinn."

Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Why have you been such a huge part of my life for just a small matter of time?

Steven was really close to Quinn; in fact, he has a huge crush on her. The same way I did, actually. Love at first sight. His reaction was really funny when he first laid his eyes on her. His eyes became wide, his mouth wide open, and then came a heavenly smile like he's seen an angel. One time, we had to babysit Steven for the whole morning and afternoon. All he did was sit and stare at Quinn.

_Steven was sitting on the carpet, smiling at Quinn, while I was cuddling her on the couch._

"_Well, this is awkward.", I finally said._

"_Yeah, but come on, your brother is so cute!", she winked at Steven._

"_You are cute, too and… pretty.", he shyly replied._

_Quinn giggled, "Thanks Steven."_

"_Should I be jealous?", I asked Quinn._

"_When he turns 18, I guess you should be.", she answered me, trying not to laugh, but she failed to._

"_Oh, you think that's funny, huh?", I started tickling her and she laughed so hard. She fell on the carpet, pulled me, and I fell on top of her._

_We started to laugh and then I moved closer, "Sam.", she pointed at Stephen, who was watching them the whole time._

"_Why don't we just lock him in a room with a picture of your beautiful self?", I whispered to her._

_Quinn laughed, "Sam, he's your brother. I know you can't do that to him. Besides, when he falls asleep, we'll have all the time for ourselves.", she winked at me._

"_Ok!", I said with enthusiasm, I stood up, "Who wants to sleep?"_

_Quinn stood up and nudged me on the head._

"_I'd rather stay here with Quinn.", Steven answered without taking his eyes off of Quinn._

"_Well, would you like some Mac 'n Cheese, Steven?", Quinn asked._

"_Yes, please.", he smiled a huge smile._

"_What about me?", I faked a pout at her._

"_If you help me babysit your brother properly, then I'll get back to you later.", she winked at me, again._

_"You know, winking doesn't really satisfy me.", I joked, "You do it very well, though."_

_After eating, Quinn and Steven played tic tac toe, race cars, and possibly all the toys he had in his room._

"_It was fun playing with you, Quinn, and the Mac 'n Cheese was awesome!", Steven smiled at Quinn for the hundredth time and lied on his bed._

_Quinn tucked him in, "I had fun, too, but now you need to get some rest, so next time we'll do this again."_

"_Next time?", his eyes were full of joy._

"_Yeah.", she smiled, sat on his bed, and sung him a lullaby._

_As he fell asleep, Quinn gave him a kiss on the forehead and stood up._

_Then, I had a vision that one day, she'll be this good of a mother to our children. I snapped out of my vision when she quietly closed the door and kissed me._

"_I've been waiting for this all day long.", I told her, "why don't we go back to the couch?"_

_I carried her, bride style, as she giggled and giggled quietly, trying not to wake Steven up. I placed her on the couch and kissed her, until we heard the doorbell._

_I groaned, "Oh, come on!"_

_Quinn laughed at me, "Maybe next time, Evans.", and gave me another kiss before we stood up to get the door._

_I snatched a few more kisses before I opened the door, "Hey mom, dad. Stace! Enjoyed the parent-teacher conference?"_

"_Well, no, but I did enjoy ice skating after.", Stacy replied._

"_Oh, Quinn, thanks for helping Sam babysit Steven.", Sam's mom warmheartedly said._

"_No biggie. Steven's such a wonderful kid. Wish I had a brother like that.", Quinn smiled._

"_Oh, you will,", I held her hand with the promise ring, "after we get married."_

_Quinn blushed. "Aww. I can't believe our Sammy's becoming a man.", my mom said, "You know, Quinn, his smile never faded and talked about you the whole night that day when you accepted that ring.", Quinn smiled at me._

"_You know what? Please stay here for dinner, Quinn. I'd really like to know even more about you.", my dad finally said as they went inside the house._

My family became really close to Quinn. They treated her like she was already a part of the family. I was really sure about marrying her someday, build a home, and start a family with her. She was the only girl I've ever loved, the only girl I'd been planning of loving. Now, the plan is gone, I need to stop loving her. Why?

Because I still do.

I love you, Quinn Fabray, but I guess you don't feel the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: By the way, thank you for those who have reviewed! Even though you're just a few, you've already inspired me to continue in just a matter of minutes. :)<strong>


	3. Wishing Well

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone! :) I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update for a week. I've been busy reviewing for my college entrance exams. Anyway, I don't think this chapter's my best, because I just wrote this for a little amount of time, which also explains why it's kinda shorter than the others. Hope you'll enjoy, though! If you won't, I'll try my best next chapter. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor any of its characters. If I do, then Sam and Quinn would still be together and will live happily ever after. :D**

* * *

><p>Steven did get a "special treat" for fixing his bed. He got a lollipop. He got so excited that he had to show it to Stacy's face, then, to my face and said the same thing to both of us, "Ha! I got a lollipop and you didn't!". Yeah, that kid enjoys lollipops.<p>

Anyway, after eating our breakfast, we went to church, and after we heard mass, I told them that I'd like to stay for a while and that I'd just take a cab or walk home, if I feel like it.

Quinn and I would usually go here, at any time we'd like to, before a date. We'd sit down on our usual spot in the church and just pray. She's really a religious person, and she inspired me. After praying, we'd go to the garden behind the church and just stay there for as long as we want to.

I could still remember the first time we went there together.

"_Sam, look!", Quinn pointed at the wishing well, "I've never noticed that before."_

"_Well, maybe it's because it's new.", I said, "The last time I've gone here at the garden, I think I was seven."_

_She was quiet. It looked like she was so amazed by the well._

"_Do you want to make a wish?", I asked her._

_She smiled, "Yeah."_

_We went towards the well and I gave her a coin._

"_Thanks.", she told me, "You know, I've never wished on a well before."_

"_Oh, well, it's your lucky day.", I touched the tip of her nose._

_She smiled at me and turned so that her back was facing the well, "Ok, here it goes.", she closed her eyes and made a wish inside her head. As she did, she threw the coin behind her and it fell into the well. She opened her eyes and smiled, now, with more enthusiasm._

"_What about you? Aren't you going to wish in this _magical _well?", she asked me, emphasizing on the word "magical"._

_I laughed, "No.", I looked into her eyes, "I've got everything I could wish for right here.", then I lightly kissed her lips._

_She smiled, "C'mon! Just one wish, for me.", she was showing her puppy dog face that I can't argue with._

"_Fine.", I pinched her cheek and she pretended to get pissed._

_So, I wished. I did the same thing she did and as I opened my eyes, she was already standing there right in front of me, smiling like a child on Christmas day. It really surprised me how much Quinn got so excited about the wishing well, but, then again, she's the fairytale type of girl. I really like that about her, though, so, I don't mind._

_I smiled back at her, "Do you want to know what I wished for?", I asked._

"_Yes, but it might not come true if you tell me.", she laughed._

"_I really don't believe in that and since you want to know, I'll tell you.", I smiled at her, "I wished that you'd always be mine."_

_She smiled, "You know that that's going to happen, you just wasted your wish.", she playfully punched my arm._

"_I was just making sure.", I held my arm, faking that her punch had hurt me._

_She laughed and looked around her, "This place looks really magical, with the wishing well at the center of a wonderful garden, we should come here more often."_

"_Anywhere you'd like to go, I'll be there, for you.", I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear._

_She placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me._

"_Now this place doesn't only look magical, it feels magical, too.", she whispered to me._

Yes, our love did feel magical, at least for me it did.

My wish didn't come true, I thought she'd always be mine…

I sat on our usual spot in the church and closed my eyes. I prayed. I prayed for answers, answers of why she did it to me, if she really did love me, and of why I wasn't enough for her. Also, for the courage and strength for me to move on.

I just thought that I need to know the answers to those questions in order for me to move on.

As I finished, I slowly walked across the pathway to the garden, and, then, towards the wishing well. I stopped. My heart was beating faster.

There was a girl, a very beautiful girl in front of the wishing well. The light shone perfectly towards her. She held a coin in her hand, her eyes were closed, and I knew she was wishing, because it was a very familiar view to me.

Quinn.

I snapped out of my stare as she opened her eyes. I quickly went away and called a cab.

Call me a coward, but I wasn't ready to talk to her. Sure, I need to talk to her in order for me to move on from her, but I haven't moved on with what she had done to me, too. And it still hurts, a lot.

As I sat on the back seat of a cab, I glanced back at the pathway to the garden.

She was there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some of you guys are asking for Quinn's POV. Just to be sure, should I? :)**


	4. Regrets

**Chapter 4**

**Authors Note: Just so we're clear, I'm not going to follow the storyline of Glee. :)**

**Here: Sam is still with Santana, Quinn is with Finn, Sam's siblings – Stacy is 13 years old and Stevie's name is Steven here, he's 6 years old. Oh, and nothing financially bad is happening to Sam's family in this story.**

**Thanks for all your reviews! And since a lot of you agree that I should do Quinn's POV, here you go! :D**

**Hope you'll enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Quinn's POV<span>

Today is Sunday, church day, but we've already heard an advanced mass last night, because my mom needed some catch up work to do for her business today. So, after eating breakfast, she left, then after an hour, my sister went to her friend's house and left me all alone in our house.

I didn't realize that I have done a lot of things for just an hour. I washed the dishes, did the last of my homework, made my bed, vacuumed the carpets, mopped the floor, took a bath, and dressed up. Really? That's just for an hour?

Wow, I feel alone. Even more alone after my break up with…

*Ding dong*

I went downstairs and opened the door. It was Finn.

"Hi!", he greeted me with a goofy smile on his face.

"Finn? What are you doing here?", I asked. Finn's really a good guy, but there's just something that's… not right. Yeah, he's my boyfriend now and I think he wants to be with me, but I don't think that I want to be with him, too. I thought that I wanted to, well, I'm trying to want to be with him, not to mention that he's a shot for me to be a shoo-in for prom queen, but I want to be with someone else...

I just got back with Finn, because I felt so alone after my break up and he was there waiting for me. Sure, he was one of the reasons which caused my break up, but I only kissed Finn because I was confused about my feelings…

"Your sister called me.", he interrupted my thoughts, "She told me that she felt really bad about leaving you here all alone, so, she asked me if I could keep you company or take you somewhere."

"Oh.", was all I had to say.

"So, where do you want to go?", he asked, trying to sound excited.

"Well,", I already knew where I wanted to go, to the place where I always felt… _free_, "why don't we go to the park, you know, beside the church?", the park wasn't the place, but it was near.

"Oh, okay then.", he smiled at me, but I only forced a smile at him.

We went to the park beside the church and sat on a bench. We talked a little about school, prom, and such.

After a few minutes, I stood up, "Finn, can you stay here for a while? I'll just…", I paused to think of something, "go to the church and ask some things I want to be… clear about."

Good thing Finn wasn't the type who asks a lot, "Sure, take your time.", he was about to kiss me, but I immediately patted his shoulder and walked away.

I went to the garden behind the church and stopped in front of the wishing well. I didn't want Finn to come with me, because this was the only place that I would feel or at least pretend that nothing ever happened a few months ago.

Here, I wasn't Finn's girlfriend, here, I wasn't this girl who's so obsessed with popularity, and here, I didn't feel alone. This place always felt magical to me, it makes me feel happy, it makes me feel loved, and it makes me feel that _he_ is still with me.

This place has always been special to us.

When I'm here, all the hurt goes away, because the last time we went here together, we left _together_, with our hearts filled with joy. That is why every time I come back, it seems like we didn't even split up.

I haven't wished for so long, so I thought that I'd give it a shot.

I took a coin out of my purse, turned around, closed my eyes, and wished. _I wish that he was here with me_. I threw the coin in the well and opened my eyes.

I saw him standing a few feet away, staring at me.

_Sam._

Was he really there? I closed my eyes and opened them again. He was gone.

I ran to the pathway and searched around me. He wasn't there.

I think I was having an illusion.

Snap out of it, Quinn! He's not going to come back to you after all that you've done. He's never going to love you again. You've hurt him so much.

My thoughts were bothered by the sound of a cab loudly driving away.

_"I'm sorry, Sam. Please forgive me…"_, I whispered to myself.

I didn't realize that I was already holding back tears from my eyes. I went to the comfort room to bring myself together and went back to the park.

I told Finn that I wasn't feeling very well, so, he brought me back home.

"So, do you want me to stay here for a while before your mom comes back?", Finn asked.

"No, it's ok.", I smiled, "I think I can handle being alone."

"You sure?"

"Yeah.", I said, "Thanks for keeping me company, Finn."

"Sure.", he smiled, "I better go, I've got stuff to do..."

"Alright, I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Ok.", he kissed my cheek, "I love you.", then, he left without hearing a reply from me.

It makes me feel so guilty being with Finn, because while I'm with him, I'm in love with someone else. I know that it's love, because I just know it and _I feel it_. It's ironic that I've just realized it after he broke up with me, but now I know that it's true. I've always loved him and I still do.

But it's too late, he's already with someone else.

He has already moved on…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you guys think of Quinn's POV? :) I'm not really sure if I've done it so well. Anyway, it's your opinion that matters. If you want to suggest anything, feel free to suggest.**

**Next Chapter: Takes place at school. Oh, and I think I'm going to bring back Sam's family by the 6th chapter. )**


	5. Black Out

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 5! Hope you guys will enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Glee nor these wonderful characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Sam's POV<span>

Another Monday morning at school, I went to my locker only to find Santana wearing her mad face.

"Hey, Guppy Lips! What does this text supposed to mean?", she angrily showed her cellphone in front of my face.

It was my text to her last Saturday that says:

"_Can't, I feel kinda sick right now. Oh, and remember what I told you about the mouth jokes? Yes, THEY HAVE TO END."_

"Well, it means that I was sick and that I'm tired of you teasing me.", I told her slowly as if she was a child who couldn't understand the difference between black and white.

"Oh, sure, as if I'm going to stop noticing your huge mouth.", she rolled her eyes, "Brit and I were starving all morning, and it's all because of you."

"How is it my fault?"

"You didn't bring us pizza!"

"Well, you should have bought one for yourselves!"

"Ya, we did! I said _all morning_ right? We went out at 12 pm sharp."

"Ok, this is insane.", I massaged my temples.

"No, you are insane. You better have a good reason for being sick!", she told me.

"Seriously?", I was a little shocked, but, then again, it's Santana, "A reason for being sick?"

"Yes, I'm serious. You better have a very high temperature until now or else!", she was serious, she put hand on my forehead.

I decided to stop the craziness, "Santana, stop it! I wasn't literally sick. I was just sick of you!"

"So, what are you trying say?", she knew that I was heading for a break up, but I could sense that she doesn't really care.

I was about to break up with her, but, then, Quinn and Finn suddenly walked by, hand-in-hand, and stayed in a corner not that far away from us. As Finn tucked a lock of Quinn's hair behind her ear, jealousy kicked in me. I absentmindedly hugged Santana.

I think Quinn glanced at us, and then she walked away. Of course, Finn followed her. I really started to hate that guy ever since…

"What are you doing?", Santana pulled away from my hug, "If you're trying to say you're sorry, I'm not going to accept it, because we are through!", she told me, annoyed, "I never even liked your trouty mouth, anyway.", with that she walked away.

"Fine.", I replied, but she didn't get to hear it. I felt so relieved. It's like a huge hollow block was squishing me, but then it was suddenly lifted.

But now, Quinn would know that the girl who I thought that I could replace her with broke up with me.

Speaking of Quinn, why did she walk away when I hugged Santana? I'm not jumping into conclusions or anything, but… alright, I'm jumping into conclusions. Stop it, Sam. Maybe she just needed to leave, that's all.

* * *

><p>Last period, Glee club.<p>

Quinn and Finn were at the left side of the room, so, I immediately sat down on a chair at the right side with Artie, who's sitting next to Brittany, who's sitting next to Santana. It was like nothing happened between me and Santana. She was already laughing with Brittany. Yeah, our relationship was really fake.

"Good Afternoon, class!", Mr. Schue came out from nowhere.

"Uhh, Mr. Schue, I have something to sing.", Finn told him.

"Well, then, let's hear it, Finn!", Mr. Schue gave him the floor to sing.

"This song has a message and I hope that it will be delivered well.", his eyes locked into Rachel's, who was obviously still in love with him.

He started to sing _Thinking of You_ and changed the song into a male version.

_Comparisons are easily turned_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

_You said move on _

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

He was still staring intently at Rachel, who seemed to be enjoying this.

I was worried that Quinn would get hurt, even after all that she had done to me. I knew how much it would hurt to see the one you love with another. I looked at her from across the room; she had a blank expression on her face.

'_Cuz when I'm with her_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What would you do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

He was still staring at Rachel.

I was furious. In just a matter of seconds, I was already in front of him, and I pushed him.

"Sam!", I heard Mr. Schuester shout.

"What the!", Finn was shocked.

"How dare you sing that song to Rachel in front of Quinn?", I pushed him again.

He pushed back, "I wasn't!", he turned to Kurt who was already standing next to him, "Was I?"

"Yes, you were.", Kurt blankly replied.

"Oh.", he answered simply.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?", I pushed him again.

"Why do you even care?", oh, so, he still had the courage to get angry!

Then, in just a split second, everything went black…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think of this chapter?**

**By the way, thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! :D**

**IshipFabrevans - Don't worry, I promise that they'll be talking by the next chapter. ;)**

**HelloChelsea - I couldn't help but laugh at that. haha. :D But remember, studies always come first. :)**

**Next Chapter: Sam and Quinn interaction + Sam's family. ;)**


	6. A Lovely Visitor

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 6! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

><p><span>Quinn's POV<span>

"Finn! Stop it!", I screamed as Finn punched Sam in the face. My heart stopped as he fell on the floor. I immediately ran to his side. Mr. Schuester, Mike, and Puck all did the same.

I tried to wake him up, "Sam! Sam, can you hear me?"

"Let's bring him to the nurse.", Mr. Schue commanded to Mike and Puck. Then, they immediately carried him towards the clinic.

"Finn!", I furiously gazed at him, my voice full of anger, "Why did you have to punch him?"

"Weren't you listening? He obviously still cares about you!", he paused and his voice became calm, "And, now, you obviously still care about him, too."

I was taken aback, he was right, "Finn,", I looked around at the others who were intently focused on us, then I looked at Finn again, "Can we talk about this outside, please?"

He walked towards the door. I sighed, and, then, I followed him.

"You're going to break up with me.", he was looking down, avoiding my gaze.

"No, I'm not,", I paused as he looked at me and I continued, "because we were never really together."

He had a confused look on his face, so I went on.

"I was wrong.", I looked down, "I shouldn't have kissed you after the game, because that's where it all started. It made you build the kissing booth and made me cheat, again.", I looked back at him, "Our whole relationship was built on lies, Finn. When Sam broke up with me, I turned to you, because I felt so… broken. I thought that you'd be able to mend me, but I was wrong. I'm sorry.", I placed my hand on his shoulder, "And I know that you're still in love with Rachel."

He closed his eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Quinn.", he mumbled.

I smiled a little, "It's alright. I guess we just needed a closure for our relationship last year, huh?"

He smiled back at me, "We can still be friends, right?"

"Yeah. I'd really like that.", I held out my hand, "Friends?"

"Friends.", he shook my hand.

"So, I'm just gonna go to the clinic.", I was about to leave, but he stopped me.

"Wait!", his voice became nervous, "Umm. Can you tell him that I said sorry?"

"Of course, but I think that he'd like it better if you directly say it to him.", I smiled and went to the clinic.

* * *

><p><span>Sam's POV<span>

Where am I? I was lying on a bed. Then, I sat up straight.

"Ouch.", I didn't realize that I said that out loud. My head did hurt a lot.

"Sam!", I heard my mother's voice, "Oh, I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Mom?", then I realized I was in the clinic, "What are we doing here?"

"Well, I heard that you got into a fight, again.", she started to scold me, "I thought that you'd stop fighting after you got a black eye last time? Look, now, you've got another black eye and bumped your head on the floor, which is why you've been unconscious. You've been asleep for 2 hours! Thankfully it was nothing serious."

A fight? Then I remembered, "I'm sorry, mom. I was just so pissed."

"And what were you pissed about?"

I was pissed about Finn, who's still in love with Rachel and that he stole my girl, only to hurt her feelings.

"Nothing.", she looked at me with disbelief, "My head just really hurts."

"Ok.", she sighed, "We should go home and get you some more rest."

We went home and I took a nap on our couch, because I didn't have the energy to go upstairs.

I woke up at around 7 pm, with Steven staring at my black eye.

"What?", I asked him, I was a little cranky, since I just woke up.

"Your eye is really gross, but it's really awesome!", he smiled and was about to touch it, but I pushed his hand away with a pillow. He took another pillow and wacked it on my arm.

"Oh, so that's how you want it, little bro?", I laughed and we started to have a "minor" pillow fight. He's a kid, I wouldn't want to hit him hard and you wouldn't feel anything if he hits you, which is why it's a "minor" pillow fight.

Our mom heard us and shouted from the kitchen, "Steven! Don't bother your brother, he needs some rest!"

"Ok, ma!", but before he left, he hit me one last time and laughed his bubbly laughter, "I win!", and stuck out his tongue at me.

*Ding Dong*

"I'll get it!", Steven shouted with his little voice and opened the door, "QUINN!", he immediately hugged her tightly.

Quinn? What is she doing here?

I hurriedly straightened up my clothes, combed my hair with my fingers, and stood up.

"Oh, hi Quinn!", my mother approached her and gave her a hug.

"Good evening, Mrs. Evans and Steven,", she looked down at Steven, who was still hugging her tightly, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Quinn.", he looked up at her and smiled his biggest smile.

"You can let go of her now, Steven.", mom said.

Steven was hesitant, but did what he was told, "Okaaaay."

"So, how is Sa…", Quinn started, but before she could finish, I approached them, "Oh, hey.", she smiled at me.

"Hey.", I smiled back a little, "What are you doing here?"

Before she could answer, my mother cut in, "Quinn was there with you the whole time in the clinic before I came.", I glanced at her and then back to my mom, "She didn't want to leave until you wake up, but I insisted."

Then, before I knew it, we were staring at each other.

My mom cleared her throat, which awkwardly made us both look away from each other, "I'll just be upstairs if you need me, ok?"

"Ok!", Steven answered.

"Oh, no, not you. You're coming up with me.", she told Steven. Something tells me that she's doing something here.

"But Maaa, I wanna stay here with Quinn.", he whined and hugged Quinn again. Quinn laughed.

"Well, did you finish your homework?"

"No.", he said quietly.

"Let's go, then.", with that, they went upstairs and left us alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think of this one? :D I think I kinda left a cliffhanger here. Haha. Anyway, I'll be updating soon. :)**

**By the way, thank you again for all your wonderful reviews about this story! You guys really inspire me to continue. :]**


	7. The Promise

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating soon. I've been so busy with the review stuff and I wanted to think of the right things for this chapter.**

**So, I hope you guys will like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor any of the characters mentioned, but I would like to, so that Sam and Quinn will always be together.**

* * *

><p><span>Quinn's POV<span>

Here we were. I was standing in front of Sam Evans, the guy I have loved and still love.

"I missed that kid.", I started.

"Yeah. Steven… what's not to miss?", he said, sarcastically.

I smiled and there was an awkward silence.

"So, how are you?", I finally said.

"I think I feel better now. I got another black eye, though", he laughed nervously as I did.

"Speaking of black eye...", I got something out of my purse and held it out to him.

He couldn't help but smirk, "Arnica, really?"

"Well, it worked last time, right?", I took his hand and placed it there.

My hand stayed on his for a while, until realization hit me and I slightly jumped.

"Yeah. It did work.", he looked at the Arnica, "Thanks."

There was another awkward silence.

"Sam…", I softly spoke, "Thanks for sticking up for me earlier."

"Well, Finn was such a,", he paused, as if he was searching for the right words to say, "I mean, why would he still look at another if he already has you?", a hint of anger was in his voice, but it softened as he said, "Like what you did with me…"

My heart broke at what he just said. I've really hurt him so badly.

I took a step closer to him, so that we were only a few inches apart, "Sam,", I held his hand, "I'm so sorry, for everything.", I felt my eyes welling into tears, "I regret every single thing I did to hurt you.", I looked him in the eye, "I still love you, Sam. I really do…", I looked down, embarrassed with the tears falling down my face.

"Quinn…", he held my chin up and wiped the tears off my eyes and cheeks with his fingers. Our eyes locked and I just couldn't help it. I kissed him and, thankfully, he kissed back. I place my hands on his hair and he placed his arms around my waist. Kissing Sam was not like any other kisses I had before. Kissing him was filled with passion and _love_.

"I broke up with Finn, Sam.", I whispered under my breath, "We can be together again."

But then, he broke off the kiss, "No.", he started to pace back and forth, "No, I can't."

"But, why?", I looked down, embarrassed, "Don't you love me?"

He stopped and sighed, "No, I do, I love you.", he paused and I looked at him with hopeful eyes, "But I just can't be with you anymore, Quinn. You've hurt me a lot and it still hurts, you know?", I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Sam, I...", I started.

"I just can't, Quinn. It makes me think that what you're doing right now with Finn is exactly the same thing you did to me."

"Sam, I can explain. Please?", I begged. He didn't know what was going on, that it was a mutual break up between Finn and me.

"I think you should leave.", he turned around, so he wouldn't face me.

"If that's what you want me to do, then I'll leave but,", I sighed, "I know that you're not ready to forgive me, but I just want you to know that I'm really sorry and,", I opened the door, "please tell me if you're ready, if not to forgive me, to hear the whole story, at least."

He didn't respond and so, I left. Tears were falling from my eyes, again. I went inside my car and stayed there for a while, trying to pull myself together.

As I drove back home, I tried to cry myself to sleep, but I just couldn't stop thinking about him.

Then I remembered the day he made me promise…

_We were sitting on the bench under the tree in my backyard. I laid my head on his shoulder as he cuddled me in his arms._

"_I want to stay here in this moment with you forever…", I mumbled._

_He smirked, "Well, we can't do that. We're going to get married and start our family, remember?"_

_I laughed, "I really can't believe that we're already talking about those things while we're teenagers."_

"_It's because I'm sure of it and I promised to marry you someday.", he looked me in the eye and smiled, I always try my best not to melt when he looks at me, "Also, because I love you."_

_I smiled, "I love you, too.", I leaned over to kiss him and went back to his shoulder._

"_Quinn?", he whispered._

"_Mmm?"_

"_Can you promise me something?"_

_I looked at him and smiled, "Sure, anything for you."_

"_Promise me you'll always be there for me? Well, because I clearly can't go on with my life without you.", his tone had a little laughter, but he was serious._

_I smiled a little and stared at his wonderful green eyes, "Sam Evans, I promise that I'll always be there for you no matter what and, yes, it is very clear that you can't go on with your life without me."_

_He laughed, "Thank you, and it is good to know that you know, I think.", he had a confused look on his face, I tried my best not to pinch his really cute face, "I don't know. All I know is that I love you."_

"_No, that's not the only thing you know, because you should really know by now that I love you, too.", as I said that, a huge goofy smile played on his face, "Oh, and you know how to speak Na'vi, fluently, how to do impressions,…", before I could continue, he cut me off._

"_I have a new impression!", he excitedly told me._

_I laughed, "Ok, what is it?", I sarcastically encouraged him. I find his impressions adorable, though._

"_I could do you."_

_I raised an eyebrow, "Really? You really think that you can do me?"_

"_Yes.", he simply said, he looked like he's trying not to burst into laughter._

"_Hmm. Go on, then."_

_He used the highest pitch in his voice, which is still kinda low, though, and said, "Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray and I love my super sweet, super cool, and super hot boyfriend, Sam Evans, sooooo much."_

_I opened my mouth, pretending in disbelief, "That's not even true!", I laughed._

"_What? You don't love me?", he pouted, faking that he got hurt._

"_No, not that. I was talking about the super sweet, cool, and hot one!"_

"_Oh, so you don't think that I'm super kind, cool, and hot, huh?", he started to tickle me._

_I couldn't stop laughing, "YES! Stop! HAHA. Stop it!"_

"_Only if you say that I'm super sweet, cool, and hot!", he joked._

"_NEVER!", I started to run around the backyard and he chased me._

Gosh, I miss him so much.

That promise. I promised that I'll always be there for him no matter what. In this case, even if we're not together, I should be there for him. Not only because I promised, but also because I want to.

_Sam, you should know that whenever you need someone, I'll always be here for you._

I will keep my promise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? :)**

**I already have an idea for the next chapter, but I'm not quite sure how to write it. So, maybe I'll update in a few days. Sorry if I oftentimes keep you guys waiting. :( I just really want the best that I could think of for each and every chapter. :D**


	8. Volunteering

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry for not updating for weeks. It's just that I got sick, and then my birthday passed while I'm sick, and then when I watched the season 2 finale of glee, I never thought that I could get more ill after seeing Sam and Mercedes together. Not that I hate Mercedes, I love her, but Sam and Quinn belong together, right? :(**

**Anyway, I know that there's still hope. Never give up on Fabrevans, ok? :)**

**Back to the story, there will be Quinn/Finn friendship in this chapter. I don't know if I did well with this, but I hope this turns out fine to you.**

**Hope you'll enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

><p><span>Quinn's POV<span>

Tuesday morning.

I really don't know how I could act on the promise I made him, especially now that he looked like he doesn't want to talk to me for some time after what happened last night.

But I should always be there for him, if not to be his girlfriend, at least be his friend. Ok, Quinn?

Wow, giving myself pep talks does work.

I walked down the hallway surrounded by plenty of people, but a certain bleached blonde boy was the only person who caught my eye, who _always_ catches my eye. Sam was standing there, getting some books out of his locker. As he closed it, he caught me staring at him.

I sighed nervously to myself and smiled before moving towards him, "Hi."

"Quinn.", he smiled back, just a little.

I didn't know what to say, "So, are sure you're ok now? Maybe you should rest a little longer, the school would understa…"

He cut me off, "No, it's ok. I think I'm a lot better now."

"Oh, that's really good to hear.", I stared into his green eyes, one of which had a black eye. He was staring back, intently.

"About last night, I…", he started, but Mr. Schue interrupted.

"Sam, Principal Figgins wants to see you in his office.", he told Sam.

"Umm.", he looked at me.

"I'll just see you later.", I told him, and he nodded before he walked away with Mr. Schuester.

I saw that they were later joined by Finn as they walked. Clearly, this must have something to do with what happened yesterday.

I headed to my next class, which is English. I don't have that class with Sam, but I do with Finn, also seated right next to him.

I sat at my usual place and absentmindedly took notes.

Finn arrived 20 minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Smith. I was at the principal's office, because Mr. Figgins…", Finn started.

"Ok, ok. I get it. You did something wrong and Mr. Figgins got you punished.", he pointed at the seat next to me, "Now, sit down, Mr. Hudson."

As Finn sat down, I asked him, "Hey, what did Mr. Figgins say?"

"He gave me a month of detention.", he sighed.

I just stared, waiting for him to go on. It took him a while to notice, "Oh, I guess you don't really care about me. You're asking about Sam, right?"

"It's not like that, but I…"

"I'm kidding.", he laughed, "Well, Sam asked if he could do something else other than a month of detention, so Mr. Figgins told him to do community service for two weeks at the park, you know, beside your church, and tell the people around him that he's from McKinley High School, so that the parents around would see how helpful the students are from McKinley and enroll their children here. He won't be alone, though. Some other "Earth friendly" students planned it just yesterday. Then, Sam said that it sounds worse and that he'd just have to do detention, but Mr. Figgins told him that he would do community service, because he complained.", he then had a confused look at his face, more confused than usual, "I think that's what happened. Anyway, the point is he's doing community service for two weeks, starting today after school. Like me, starting detention today."

By his last sentence, we didn't notice that Mr. Smith was standing right in front of us, "You say a lot, Mr. Hudson. Do you want to go back to the principal's office?"

"No, sir.", Finn looked at his table.

"Then, listen to my class!", then he pointed to me, "As for you, too, Ms. Fabray."

"Yes, sir.", I opened my book and Mr. Smith went on with the discussion.

So, Sam's going to do community service, huh? Such a perfect place, not to mention, he'll be doing community service at the park beside the church with our wishing well. Hmm, would he mind if I tag along?

"Why are you smiling?", Finn whispered.

"Shush. Just listen to Mr. Smith."

"But it's just that, when you smile by yourself, you look like a fool and…"

I glared at him.

"Sorry.", he immediately looked back at Mr. Smith.

* * *

><p>I went to the principal's office during free period today.<p>

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Figgins.", I greeted him.

"Ah, Ms. Fabray, what can I do for you?"

I beamed a smile, "I'd like to volunteer for the community service at the park?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course.", he laughed with joy and stood up, "I am so proud. We have been able to produce another student who cares for the environment.", he shook my hand.

"You have no idea how much I would do for the things I care about.", I shook his hand back, "I'd even clean up a really messy park with a new manicure.", I mumbled.

"What is it that you said?"

"Nothing. I just said that I'm really excited that I'd like to start today."

"Good, because it does start today. You will be joined by Mr. Abrams, Ms. Pierce, Ms. Lopez, Mr. Chang, Ms. Cohen-Chang, Mr. Azimio, and Mr. Evans."

I smiled at the sound of his last name. It turns out that most of them are from Glee club, but two names caught my attention, "Wait, did you just say Lopez, as in Santana, and Azimio?"

"Yes. It turns out that we have converted Ms. Lopez into an Earth-friendly person.", he smiled with pride and, then, frowned, "Mr. Azimio will be coming because it's a punishment, as well as Mr. Evans."

"Yeah. I better get going. Thank you so much for letting me come."

"No, thank _you_! Please, go, spread the love for nature!", he said as I started going out of his office, "Spread the love for the world!"

As I shut the door behind me, I saw Sam pass by the other side of the hall, wheeling Artie.

This is going to be a great afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so I'll end here for now. Next chapter would compose of the community service at the park. :)**


	9. Service

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note: I can't believe that I haven't been updating for two months now. I am so sorry. I've been busy with all these school work, application forms, etc.**

**Ok, enough about why I was gone. Have you guys heard the news that Chord isn't going to return to Glee next season or possibly ever? :( This is so depressing. I mean, what about our beloved Fabrevans?**

**Despite this really sad news, I hope you guys would enjoy this chapter. :)**

**I'm really going to miss the adorkable, lovable, amazing, and talented Sam Evans/Chord Overstreet. He's my favorite character. :(**

* * *

><p><span>Quinn's POV<span>

After school, I immediately went home. I took a quick shower and put on a plain white shirt, blue knee-length jeans, white tennis shoes, and to top it all off, a white cap.

I sat down on our living room couch for a while before going outside for the second time of the day.

Then my mother walked in, home from work.

"Hi Quinnie.", she sat down beside me and I greeted her by kissing her on the cheek, "What's with the get up?"

"I volunteered for the school's community service."

"Oh.", she paused, thinking, "What made you volunteer? Not that you're not like one who would volunteer, I'm just curious. You would usually just want to do your homework then sleep after a long tiring school day, I supposed."

"I have this… friend. We haven't talked much lately and I heard that he's coming, so I figured that I'd go as well."

"He? So, it's a boy, huh?", she looked at me with a playful smile on her face.

I blushed, "Mom!"

"Oh, come on, sweetie. I'm your mother, you shouldn't be embarrassed to talk with me about boys."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, fine. Maybe you should be a little embarrassed, especially about last year, which we don't really want to talk about now. But as long as he's a gentleman, you know, like Sam - oh, he's such a lovely boy, it's a shame that you two broke up. Well, anyway, I'd be more than happy to know all about your love life.", she ended her short speech with a smile.

"Okay.", I simply said.

When I didn't say anything else, she was the one who asked, "So, if there's a _friend_,", she drew air quotation marks with her hands while saying friend, "what about Finn?"

"Umm. We sort of broke up yesterday."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, sweetie.", she placed a hand on mine, "But don't you think it's a little bit too early to start a new relationship?"

"Before I answer that question, I think you should know that Finn and I had a mutual break up. We both have feelings for other people and, now, we're still friends.", it felt really weird telling my mom about my relationships, but it felt great to let it out, to release these things I'm keeping inside me.

"Oh. Good to hear that you're in good terms. And feelings for other people?", she asked, concerned.

"He's still in love with Rachel."

"The talented girl who talks a lot?"

"Yep."

"And you?", she smiled, "I assume that this boy you have feelings for is the same boy you're going to be doing community service with later?"

I laughed, "Yeah."

"Who is it? Do I know him?"

"Yes, and you actually like him _a lot_. You even brought his name up just a minute ago."

"Who, Sam?", my mom really likes Sam for me. I mean, whose mother wouldn't? He's such a gentleman. He would bring food for my mom every time he comes over. When he stays for lunch or dinner, he wouldn't just pull out a chair for me, but also for my mom and my sister.

I just smiled at my mom.

"Oh! You still love Sam?", she excitedly asked.

I think my smile grew bigger before I nodded, "I guess so…"

"Quinnie, that's really good to know. Do you think that he still loves you back?"

"He did actually tell me yesterday…"

She cut me off, "Yesterday? And I'm just hearing this now?"

I laughed, but then my smile faded, "But he doesn't want to get back together, because of what I did."

I told her about how we broke up and how much I regret it.

"Aww, sweetie.", she hugged me, "You know what? We should get you dressed up before meeting him."

I pulled away from her hug, and then laughed under a few tears, "Mom, I'm going to a community service, not a date."

"Right."

"Speaking of which,", I looked at the clock, it's already 4 o'clock, we were all supposed to be there at 3:45, "I'm late! Bye, mom!", I stood up and kissed her cheek.

"Bye, sweetie. You go get 'em!"

I laughed and told her before I left, "Oh, and mom… thanks."

"Anytime.", she smiled.

* * *

><p>As I arrived at the park, I saw that they were already cleaning. Except for Santana, she was just sitting on a bench, glaring at Brittany and Artie, while mindlessly polishing her nails.<p>

Mike and Tina approached me. Tina was holding a piece of paper. Mike was holding two broom sticks and he looked like he just got out of a stampede.

"You're late.", Mike told me dryly. He gave me one of the brooms he was holding and walked away.

"Sorry, I just had this family thing.", I told him, loud enough so he could hear.

Tina shrugged, "Don't mind him. It's just, he was teaching Azimio how to properly put the trash in the trash can and, well, he ended up in it."

"Ah.", I looked around the park and spotted Puck, "Wait, why is Puckerman here?"

"I don't really know. But his name was added on the list Mr. Figgins gave me.", she handed me the piece of paper she was holding and a pen, "Speaking of list, I'm in charge of the attendance. Sign right there.", she pointed at the space after my name, "I think we'll be getting extra credit for this, except for the ones who got punished."

I signed and gave it back to her, "Thanks."

"Ok, let's get cleaning!", she smiled, "If you need anything, there are cleaning stuff on the table over there.", she pointed at the table a few feet behind her, "Oh, and don't forget to tell the people around you that you're from McKinley.", she said, sarcastically, and left.

I searched around and saw Sam under a tree, sweeping the leaves that had fallen.

I approached him, "That's an awful lot of leaves, need some help?"

He looked up, "Quinn?", he smiled a little, "Uh, sure."

I took a garbage bag from the table and swept with him.

"So, you volunteered, huh?", he said.

"It really feels great to help, don't you think?"

He nodded, "This is actually my punishment, but I seem to be enjoying it."

I laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah. Especially now that you're here.", he mumbled and blushed, like he just realized that he was just supposed to think that, but it slipped out of his mouth. He often does that, and it's really cute, "I mean, especially now that someone's here helping me.", he let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh.", I sighed. Why won't he just admit it? Oh, yeah, because he got hurt before… by you!

We've been sweeping for about ten minutes and his garbage bag got full.

"I'm just gonna set this aside and get a new one. I think I need to, uh, go to the bathroom, too.", he hurriedly said.

"Sure.", I smiled.

He put the garbage aside and ran to the church's bathroom. I tried my best not to laugh. It's just adorable, how he ran.

By then, Puck approached me, "Hey, Baby Mama!"

"Puckerman.", I continued sweeping, "No offence, but why are you here?"

"I heard that this could get me some credit. I need to get myself outta probation, you know?", he showed me a dust pan, "Did you also know that this thing can be used as a temporary trash can and then when it's full you're gonna have to throw the stuff into the actual trash can? You should really try it."

I rolled my eyes, "You seriously need to participate more on these programs."

"Hey, Puckzilla!", Azimio shouted, under another tree, "Asian boy's teaching me how to use this thingy. You're missing out all the fun!"

"I'll be right there in a bit!", Puck shouted back at Azimio and then back to me, "I'm really enjoying this community service thing. Azimio, too, I think. It's like I'm experiencing another exciting chapter in my life.", he told me while staring into space.

I stared at him in shock, "Is Noah Puckerman really saying this?"

He snapped out of his vision, "Did you say something?"

"No. Well, keep up the good work!", I almost genuinely said.

"Thanks, dude!", with that, he ran towards Mike and Azimio.

Dude? Well, at least it's better than "Baby Mama", I think.

I continued cleaning up for quite a while now and Sam hasn't returned yet.

I noticed that Santana was still just sitting on a bench. I sat right next to her.

"You do know that you signed up for a community service, right?", I asked.

"Who cares?", she replied, annoyed.

I followed her gaze and saw that she was still staring at Brit and Artie.

"Do you want to talk about it?", I asked.

"Do you even know what my problem is?", she bitterly asked.

"It's really obvious, Santana, you and Brit. I know how feel, it's hard to watch the one you love with someone else.", _yeah, the time you and Sam were still together_, I thought to myself.

"Oh.", she softened up.

"Want my advice? Fight for her and respect whatever her decision will be. You'll regret it if you didn't at least try."

"Why are you being nice to me? I mean, everything I did to you was, you know… not good."

"No, it wasn't. We were best friends, remember? Those were good times, right?"

She smiled a little, "Yeah.", she stood up, "You know what? You're right! I shouldn't just be sitting here and staring from a far like a loser, I should be there and do what Santana does best."

"Hey, slow down there. I didn't say fight literally, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, Fabray.", then she looked at me, "Thanks, and I guess I should say sorry for everything."

"No problem, and me, too.", I smiled, "Now, go!"

She approached Brit and Artie. She started to pull the blonde girl away from Artie, while he just follows them.

* * *

><p>"20 minutes left guys!", Tina announced, "And those who didn't really volunteer will get out of their misery… at least for today."<p>

Sam's still missing. I stood up and began to search for him, I got really worried.

I searched around the park, the church, and then, I found him there...

He was standing in front of the wishing well.


End file.
